Dark Reality
by BlueWitch
Summary: AU fic. Set at end of Season 2(Becoming, part one), Buffy makes it back to the library a few minutes earlier from diversion fight with Angelus and it sets off a slightly different chain of events.
1. Goodbye Lover

Title: Dark Reality  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Joss is God of all things Buffy. Don't sue, all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh-eating cat.  
  
Feedback: I am willing to make a scene. So… please?  
  
Distribution: Certainly. Just tell me where please so I can be happy and visit it.  
  
Summary: AU fic. Set at end of Season 2(Becoming, part one), Buffy makes it back to the library a few minutes earlier from diversion fight with Angelus and it sets off a slightly different chain of events.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeez, Is it me or is your heart not in this?"  
  
Buffy eyed her former lover, her fighting stance in effect. She focused on the mocking grin he had taken to wearing in her presence. Angelus seemed to hold a relaxed posture as he continued to trade blows with her.  
  
`Why is he holding back?' Buffy asked herself uneasily. Something wasn't right.  
  
She began to feel a bit queasy and her stomach clenched with anxiety. The primitive Slayer within her was screaming for recognition. This is wrong. He's trying to distract me.  
  
Without another thought, she jumped up while connecting her foot to Angelus' face in a roundhouse type move and watched as he landed on his back. As soon as her feet hit the ground again, Buffy took off toward the high school, hoping against hope her Slayer sixth sense was just her own overactive paranoia.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be in me," Drusilla made a quick yet brutal slash through the air. Her deadly nail cut the soft flesh of Kendra's throat with ease. Within seconds, the fallen Slayer's body slumped to the floor. Drusilla's tongue trailed her long digit as she licked off the rich streams of blood. "Night, night," she purred softly.  
  
The vampires glanced around, taking in the sight of bodies littering the room. Bodies of the Slayer's friends. Drusilla closed her eyes briefly as she took time to drink in the scene of chaos before focusing on her objective. "Let's get what we came for dears."  
  
Two vampire minions grabbed Giles from under his arms and drug his unconscious form through the door. Drusilla gracefully swayed as she followed.  
  
The vampiric procession had just turned the corner to the next hall when Buffy violently threw open the entrance doors. Drusilla's eyes widened as she made the hissing sound of a provoked feline.  
  
Buffy stared in horror as she locked eyes on her beaten watcher. She could only imagine the condition of the rest of her friends. Her blood flamed with rage as she began to envision the gruesome possibilities that lay beyond the collection demons.  
  
The first vampire hadn't even dropped Giles' arm by the time wood was protruding from his back. The second managed to defend Buffy's punches for all of half a minute before is dust debris covered the floor.  
  
Buffy turned toward the product of Angel's obsession. "The wolves are crying blood, dearie. You've went and spoiled my party." Drusilla's caressing voice quivered with unstable anger as she began a predatory dance with the blonde. They circled slowly, each poised to attack. Buffy focused all her anxiety and building rage on her graceful yet deadly opponent. Drusilla lunged forward. Buffy countered as she knocked the vampire backwards with a quick punch to the head.  
  
They continued to trade painful hits and sharp jabs, as time seemed to still. Buffy got in a good kick to the stomach, knocking Dru momentarily to the floor. Drusilla glared and delivered an effective backhand to her adversary's face.  
  
Buffy slammed sideways into the wall with the force of vampiric strength. A trickle of blood trailed the corner of Drusilla's mouth from an earlier hit she'd taken. "The stars don't like your games, girl." She growled low in her throat as she gazed at the slightly stunned slayer. Drusilla delicately stepped closer to Buffy and encircled her throat with an iron, vice-like grasp. She lifted her off the ground and high against the wall. Drusilla's thumb felt the pulsing of her heart slow. The dark enchantress brought her other hand up and raised two fingers in front of Buffy's blurred vision. Making small rhythmic circles in the air, Drusilla lowered her voice to a seductive tone. "Be in me," she coaxed. "Look into my eyes… Be –"  
  
She gasped and recoiled backwards as her step faltered. "How's that for in you?" Buffy said in a flat voice, devoid of victory. A small child-like shriek escaped Drusilla's lips before she burst into scattered remains. Buffy looked down emotionless at the floor. Buffy didn't retain the normal sneer that accompanied her one-liners. Her eyes still held a dull, vacant stare for several minutes as the splintered wood in her right hand slowly slipped out of her grip. An echoed clank resounded throughout the empty hall and brought he out of trance. She quickly walked over to still unconscious body and bent down to survey the seriousness of Giles' injuries.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelus paced in front of the dormant, stone fireplace. As he was muttering expletives to himself, Spike rolled into the room. "How'd it go? Have fun on your date with Blondie?"  
  
After scowling at the direction of the thick English accent, Angelus shifted his gaze and eyed the heavy door with impatience. "Yeah, darling caught on a little quicker than I expected. Didn't even stay for desert," he said, clearly irritated though not looking up while he spoke.  
  
Spike smirked a little before speaking again. "You must feel positively jilted. Bit's not finding fulfillment in your little prancing competition anymore? Maybe she's beginning to notice the gray." Spike offered cheerfully. He continued to revel in the contempt he found in his elder's glare. "I would kick you wheels first across the room, Roller boy, but your pathetic 'condition' takes all the fun out of it." Angel said before resuming his gait.  
  
"I've never known you to repress an urge. What's got you skittish?"  
  
Before Angelus could retort or even snarl a response, Spike growled out a sound of gut-wrenching anguish. He pitched forward, falling out of the chair and onto the damp concrete. Sitting on his knees, Spike maintained the wild look of a caged animal as his eyes shifted in a frantic pattern of disbelief. He stayed this way for several moments, as time froze in place. The air became heavy and had he the need to breathe Spike would have long been dead.  
  
Angelus has been yelling at him but none of it penetrated except the last bit.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Spike continued to focus down at the floor beneath him. His searching eyes now settled into a frigid and calculated stare as his breathing evened out.  
  
"Dammit, we really don't have time for this, Spike," the irritation in his voice was evident. Angelus had begun to think Buffy and her slayerettes had found some of the Gypsy's arts to use on the crippled vampire.  
  
Spike turned back toward his right to the chair he'd been occupying moments ago. He slid out an iron rod that had been secured to the bottom of the chair's armrest. Without a word to the black-clad vampire still staring dumbly at him, Spike whipped the object into Angelus' shin without even flinching. He went down with a heavy thud just as the blond vampire rose gracefully.  
  
"Well you see, Angel..." Spike began in a calm, almost logical voice. He added another blow to Angelus' temple for good measure. "It's like this. Dru's dead."  
  
Powerful hit to the lower back.  
  
"You went off, skipped about with your tart, but then Goldilocks ran home to catch the bears eating," Spike managed levelly before landing a blow to the hip. Angel groaned below him, fighting to stay conscious.  
  
"And while we're being so very chummy, I have to tell you that I've lost my craving to meet this 'Acathla' bloke. There are so many more enticing things one can do to the world rather than end it… especially if one is bent on playing with certain people in it. You know, I've never been a man for torture, takes too long, but I'm beginning to see its draw."  
  
Spike looked down and realized he hadn't beat Angel in the time it took to finish his last speech. He shrugged and pelted him across the back of his gelled head.  
  
"Oh and I've been waiting for the right time to tell you the good news, mate. I can walk again," Spike continued casually. "But don't think I won't miss those catchy little endearments you whipped up. What was my favorite, let me think... oh yeah, Sit n' Spin? Spike connected the weapon to Angelus' leg with such force that he heard the bones crack in protest. Panting and smiling to himself as he thought out loud, " That was a clever one, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well," Spike sighed as he began to circle Angel's crouched and moaning figure. "Since I can't dally all day with your pathetic ass…"  
  
Angelus started moving very slowly, rolling over onto his left, unharmed arm.  
  
Spike stopped behind his victim's stiff form. Without hesitation, he reached into the interior of his leather duster and gripped the sharp wood he had stored there.  
  
"Spike, damn–"  
  
The stake protruding from his chest ripped through his black, well fitted shirt with a quick thrust.  
  
Angelus let out a strained grunt before bursting into dust.  
  
"Sorry mate, didn't mean to interrupt you. Go on." After a moment Spike added, "Oh, lost your thought? I hate when that happens. Well, can't waste the night away yappin'. I'm off to meet with that sweetheart of a slayer that's got you so hot and bothered." 


	2. Bad Dreams

Title: Dark Reality  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Joss is God of all things Buffy. Don't sue, all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh-eating cat.  
  
Feedback: I am willing to make a scene. So… please?  
  
Distribution: Certainly. Just tell me where please so I can be happy and visit it.  
  
Summary: AU fic. Set at end of Season 2(Becoming, part one), Buffy makes it back to the library a few minutes earlier from diversion fight with Angelus and it sets off a slightly different chain of events.  
  
  
  
  
  
She flung her head to the left, willing herself back to consciousness. Her body refused to comply. She tossed violently to the side once again, but remained imprisoned within her dream. Flashes of scenes from her life appeared before her eyes. At first they had been blurry, now she was realizing that all of them centered on her former love.  
  
The clips continued as she saw herself in an alley. Angel tossed her a small, black box. She felt the chill in the air that night and visibly shivered in the chair she was huddled in.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She distantly heard a soft voice calling to her, but dismissed it when the image of her kissing Angel in her room suddenly emerged. She screamed as Angel turned around without his human guise.  
  
"Buffy?!" The voice appeared again like a nagging insect.  
  
Ice-skating. Drusilla linked to Angel with a dagger through their hands. Anger. Pain. Falling. Fighting to the surface of freezing water. Cold. Sitting on Angel's bed. He's caressing the cut.  
  
She heard her name once more as she turned to search out the voice. She looked back to where Angel had been sitting behind her on the bed. She was just about to tell him she loved him. He was gone. Something moved across the room. Angel materialized without a shirt as he removed a silver necklace from the statue and placed it round his neck. "Angel?! Where were you?"  
  
Her heart was left shredded as his words replayed once again. She watched him close the door behind himself with a smug grin. The walls fell around her as she covered her ears to block out the painful echo of the door handle. She had battled nightmare-inspiring creatures that would traumatize a normal girl for life, yet a lover's rejection was nearly her undoing.  
  
She was already weak from the last replica, so that she now whimpered softly upon again viewing Angel and Drusilla linked. She was beginning to feel anger fester inside her. Why was she being tortured with this image over and over?  
  
Blood trailed down their arms from the joining wound. She blinked and the scene distorted until she now saw Spike and herself bound with the dagger as their lovers had been previously. He was slumped against her and seemed to be unconscious. Her sight rested on the blade with confusion as pain coursed through her with blinding rage. A feeling of euphoria began to spread through her slowly and the pain dulled somewhat. Pleasure etched in the back of her mind for recognition as she felt newfound power seep into her.  
  
Buffy drug her gaze from their hands and lowered her eyes to Spike's face once more, only to find his intense stare. His mouth twisted until it curved into a malicious smile. Hunger blatantly overwhelmed his features and it shook her to be so intimately near him, an enemy without a weapon. Fear instantly took hold of her as she opened her mouth. She wasn't sure if she planned to scream or not. The sound was swallowed as Spike surprised her by raising his head suddenly to capture her lips in a ravenous attack. There was a fierce edge to his assault as he devoured her, unrelenting. Buffy was helpless as she stood unmoving, plastered against Spike's body by his other arm. What was she doing? Several times she attempted to make herself break away but her mind wasn't making the connection to her limbs.  
  
All the candles in the church simultaneously blew out and they were consumed by darkness. Buffy inwardly panicked as sudden, sharp pain on the side of her neck throbbed its presence. She made a soft moan and realized that her life was floating away in a thick liquid. She closed her eyes and tilted her head in willing acceptance as a single tear salted her cheek.  
  
  
  
"BUFFY!!"  
  
The voice finally managed to break through the haze of her mind. Buffy's eyes shot open with a level of alertness that can only be inspired by fear.  
  
"Uh.. Buffy?" Willow repeated softer this time. "Are you okay?" Her pale friend was eyeing her uncertainly from the hospital bed.  
  
Buffy shifted and groaned silently as her muscles ached with stiffness. Her mind began to focus and she automatically crossed the distance to the bed.  
  
"Willow! You're up, and awake-like! I should be asking you how you are."  
  
"Major headache, but the little birdies are beginning to fly away at least. So… that's a plus, right?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely a good." Buffy turned serious as she held a worried frown. "I am so sorry, Will. If I hadn't left you alone–"  
  
Willow cut her off. "Don't. Buffy, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."  
  
"But I should have. I shouldn't have chanced it. God, you could be dead right now because of me."  
  
Willow looked down and gathered her courage for the next question. "I was kinda wondering about something… well for the 5 or so minutes I've been awake... Did– Did everyone else, ya know.."  
  
Buffy stared at the floor. "Um.. Kendra.. she didn't.."  
  
She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Xander came struggling through the door with a cardboard carrier of coffee and a bag of bottles all in his good arm.  
  
"Will! You're awake!" Xander threw his bag into the chair Buffy had been sleeping in and shoved the coffee at her as well. He hugged his friend, taking time only to avoid the tubes.  
  
Willow alternated between smiling and wincing. "Uh, Xander.. breathing?"  
  
After a moment of confusion her words registered. "Oh yeah, right." He stepped away gently. "Breathing. Breathing's good. You keep doing that." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Xander turned back to his discarded objects. "I didn't know if you'd be in the mood for cold or hot when you woke up, so I brought both. He took the assortment of coffee from Buffy and pointed to the chair with his bandaged hand. "Sobe cures all ills, ya know. Medically proven. Trust the Lizard."  
  
"Well I– I kinda have a hankerin' for good ol' water actually."  
  
"Not a problem. Be back in a really quick seizure-inspiring flash."  
  
Willow nodded. "I'll try to resist the urge to seize when you come back."  
  
Xander set the rejected drinks on a small table as he bounded for the door, almost tripping over his own feet.  
  
Willow turned to look at Buffy as caught her staring blankly at the carpet.  
  
"Um… Buffy? You.. ya know, okay?"  
  
After a second Buffy looked up in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I was calling you for a while before you woke up. You were kinda screaming toward the end there."  
  
Buffy tried to shake away the memory of her dream. "Yeah, I dreamed about Angel," she said, deliberately omitting the part with Spike which totally confused her.  
  
Willow looked concerned. "Do you think it was a regular sleepy dream or an 'Angel-is-going-to-the-destroy-the-world-soon-unless-I-stop-it' prophetic kind?  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said seriously. "But I do think it was supposed to tell me something." A moment of silence. "Maybe it was trying to tell me that my Angel is gone. I need to get past it and do what I know I have to," Buffy thought aloud. She was quiet for a minute before she shook off the solemn comfort of self-pity. "If Angel does intend to do the ritual soon I should stop him now while I can." She rose and reached for her jacket.  
  
"Buffy, wait. I can still try the curse. I just need the book and stuff brought to me and then–"  
  
"No Will. I've put this off long enough. Too many people have already died because I was too weak to stop him." After pulling on her jacket and flinging her hair out from under the collar she added, "This ends now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy cautiously walked along the sidewall of the stone mansion. She gripped the crossbow tightly in her right hand as she prepared herself for what was ahead.  
  
The Slayer stealthily entered from the back entrance of the inner garden. Her gaze swept over the fountain and mass of tangled vines growing up the wall. She waited for several minutes and listened from without the entrance. There was no muffled voices or shuffling of feet within that she could hear. She began to wonder if anyone was even in the place.  
  
Maybe Spike and Angel decided to leave after they found out she had killed Drusilla. Maybe they realized she would be able to kill them too. Maybe Angel was even now a bit afraid of her.  
  
Buffy shook her head as she thought of the lies she used to comfort herself. It was never that easy. She knew that at this very moment Angel was most likely infuriated and plotting her torturous death. Not to mention what Spike must be like. She frowned over the coming battle. She was not looking forward to this at all.  
  
Alone with her thoughts, the dream kept resurfacing in her mind. It festered and demanded attention. She angrily forced it back as she attempted to concentrate on what she was doing. Buffy walked into another desolate room. She saw the foreboding statue and mentally sized it up. It was too heavy for her to be able to force over and break.  
  
"Well, at least he hasn't ended the world, yet," Buffy said aloud in an effort to uplift her spirits. "You'd think being evil and all he'd make something like that his top priority."  
  
She sighed to herself, regretful that she couldn't just have this over with now but would again have to wait and possibly loose her courage.  
  
The air abruptly became sharp and frigid.  
  
"Loose something, pet?" she heard in a voice laced with velvet.  
  
Buffy whirled around wide-eyed and stared at Spike who was only inches behind her.  
  
She came at him quickly, attempting to knock him off his feet to gain the upper hand.  
  
Spike caught her fist and deflected what promised to be a very painful hit. She jerked back and was surprised to find he was able to apply such strength while holding an unconcerned expression.  
  
"So much for being afraid," Buffy grumbled inwardly. The images from her dream were resurfacing with a vengeance. Her concentration was distracted so it took her a moment to realize Spike was simply standing there with an unreadable facie. She hesitated only a second before moving to launch once more.  
  
Spike held up his hand, at the same time sighing with frustration. "Do we really have to go through this, love?"  
  
Buffy stopped. "What did you expect us to do, drink our tea and call it a day?" She said incredulously.  
  
"I thought we could talk," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
She was too close to risk the crossbow. He might make a grab for it and their struggle could result in her without weapon. She would wait.  
  
"Talking." Buffy repeated. "You must be kidding. How brain-damaged do you think I am? So when does Angel pop out and join us with some of your other orthodonically-deprived pals?" She placed her left hand on her hip in scepticism.  
  
"Look, we can stay here and dance a bit till Angel does come back to make you very dead… or we can go some place else to form a plan of attack."  
  
"And why would you be wanting to switch sides mid-game? You just realize you're going to die a dusty death?"  
  
Spike locked eyes with her, emitting such intensity that she almost flinched. "Drusilla," he said in a husky whisper.  
  
Buffy's heart sunk. She had momentarily forgotten about the gothic vampiress. If Spike knew Drusilla was dead, this was most definitely an ambush. She envisioned the way he had sacrificed the room victims for Drusilla's safety. Buffy had used her as a weapon against him to help the naïve teenagers playing "Vampire." Now his greatest weakness was gone.  
  
"Drusilla..." he repeated, "acts different now He's back. I want it like it used to be." He kept his eyes on her. "I could give you info about Angel, answer all the when's, how's and whatnot. I also could add muscle to your party which you'll need to take on the big man himself," Spike finished with a disgusted sneer.  
  
Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "But we have to leave now. Your Peaches isn't exactly off pickin' daisies and he's due for a grand entrance anytime now."  
  
"Yeah, and where might he be now?"  
  
"Dunno. Said he was going off for a bit of violence. Took Dru with 'em. Spike down at the floor and muttered, "they do that a lot now."  
  
When Buffy still hesitated, he paced in front of her. "Look, if you wanna be all lone hero on this one, that's just dandy by me. I can grab Dru and just take off, leave you to handle the Apocalypse hoopla. It'd be hell of a lot easier to have Him off my back before I go, but if you're bent on being all martyr-happy… be my guest."  
  
"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, realizing that Spike could help her even out the odds against Angel. She had watched him speak about his plans. His voice was steady and she didn't see emotion belying his proposal. He must not know yet. If Angel hadn't come back yet there's no way he would. She could get the information and deal with Spike's "wrath" later. For now he was right, they needed to leave. Yes, she'd deal with him later.  
  
"Okay, c'mon. We'll go to Giles'. I think he's still at his house…" She stopped herself from adding that has was recovering. If Spike knew Drusilla gone to the school he'd wonder where she was now.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been walking for about five minutes, each cautiously glancing at the other, before Joyce pulled up in a frenzy.  
  
"Buffy! Where on Earth have you been?!"  
  
Buffy winced noticeably as her mother quickly exited her van and jogged toward her.  
  
"Hey mom… What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Buffy, some cop just called and said your friend Xander gave a description of a gang or something. What charges? And why were they calling from the hospital?"  
  
Joyce hadn't bothered to take a breath once and now she was practically heaving with fear and confusion.  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike, giving him a silent warning to remain quiet.  
  
"Mom, some people broke into the school tonight. Me, Willow, Xander and Mr.Giles were studying late. They panicked and attacked us."  
  
"Oh my God Buffy, are you alright? Is everyone else okay?" Her voice quivered as she was obviously appalled and upset.  
  
"Willow is in the hospital. I was just taking our friend, Sp–William.. there to visit." Spike wore a small smile as Buffy fumbled for an explanation and nodded to verify what she spoke of him.  
  
"Willow? But she's.. how bad? Maybe we should go get her parents. But they're probably already there. Or maybe–"  
  
"Hey mom? Why don't we get you home. She's not feeling up to company and I'm going there soon."  
  
Buffy began to herd her stunned parent back toward the vehicle while turning to whisper instructions to Spike. Joyce spoke first, slightly coming out of her daze. "Tell William to come along with us. I don't want anyone else taking a risk by walking alone tonight."  
  
"Mom, I don't think he'd–"  
  
"Besides, I'd feel better with a man in the car. Two women out with those jackals roaming the streets. I bet they were on drugs." Joyce was working herself up with worry again. "PCP. LSD. Ecstasy… you could have been–"  
  
"I'd be happy to ride along," Spike interjected. "Protection and such. I'll keep the nasties away. No fear." He eyed Buffy with defiance, waiting for her response.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Fine! C'mon." She lowered her voice to whisper, "but if you try anything, it's a redwood to the chest for your trouble."  
  
  
  
When they reached the house Buffy took a moment to visually sweep the surrounding houses. Satisfied that Angel wasn't lurking for a confrontation, she called over her shoulder, "Okay." Buffy turned to see Joyce and Spike walking leisurely toward the porch.  
  
"Would you like to come in for some coffee, William?" Joyce asked as she was unlocking the door.  
  
Buffy stalked toward them.  
  
"Why, thank you, Ms. Summers."  
  
She smiled thoughtfully and said, "Please, call me Joyce."  
  
Spike gave Buffy a smug grin before answering. "Joyce. Such a lovely name. Suits you. I can now see where Buffy gets her… charms from."  
  
The irate blonde glared, daring him to further provoke her.  
  
Spike followed Joyce into the kitchen as she set her pursue down, watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mom, we really need to discuss the hospitality factor," she said after reaching the kitchen. Buffy forced a smile as she grabbed Spike's arm and started pulling him into the living room. "We'll be right back."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
Buffy pushed Spike past her hostilely once they entered the other room. "You are NOT here to socialize!" she yelled in a strained whisper.  
  
"Oh I'm hurt, pet," Spike drawled as he shrugged his duster back into place.  
  
"Just meet me at the library in fifteen minutes. I need to pick up supplies. I'll calm my mother down and call Willow." As an afterthought she added, "Angel sent some vamps out for some fun… to stir things up. Will got hurt."  
  
She was trying to make the attack sound unimportant. She wasn't going to mention that it was premeditated or the end result.  
  
Joyce entered with a white coffee cup filled with dark liquid. Spike smirked when he read "KISS ME, I'M IRISH" in decorative, green lettering.  
  
"I'm so sorry Joyce, but I really must get to the hospital. Willow might think I'm neglecting her."  
  
"Of course. I understand. Rain check, then?  
  
"Absolutely," Spike said, flashing a smile that showed his teeth.  
  
"Okay, 'William'. Time to go."  
  
"Right. I'm off. Night Joyce. Buffy."  
  
Good, good. If he goes to the library, he doesn't find Angel and hear about Dru. One less problem. She'd get his information, and maybe trap him there. Yes, then he couldn't interfere in her fight with Angel. It'd be a lot less complicated tackling one pointy-toothed challenge at a time.  
  
Buffy stared off blankly for a long moment before shaking her head. She decided that she would also make a point to stop dwelling on certain disturbing dreams. It was just a dumb nightmare, most likely brought on by all the recent stress…  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was finally able to disentangle herself from her mother. Joyce was still noticeably upset and voiced it long after Spike left. Apparently her poor parent didn't like her daughter being in danger. If she only knew how frequently that happened. She'd probably pack up all their things and head for Kansas right then.  
  
She walked up the steps to the familiar building. There were still pieces of police tape up. Buffy stared at the offensive yellow that spoke of reality. After viciously tearing off the flimsy barrier of the doorway, she jerked the door open.  
  
The Slayer walked with purpose toward the library. "Spike?" she called impatiently when she didn't instantly see him. "Dammit. Spike?? Where the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The door closed softly behind him, effectively blocking out the routine noises of busy chaos. "Ello, Red." 


End file.
